We are continuing a research program in the physiology, psychophysics and biophysical analysis of normal and abnormal visual and oculomotor processes. productive collaboration between basic scientists and clinical investigators will be emphasized. The program will comprise work in the following major subdivision: 1) Human ocular motility - quantatitive study of the mechanisms underlying the control and mechanics of normal and abnormal eye movements applied to the calculation of strabismus surgery. 2) Clinical alteration of extraocular muscle function - an alternative to strabismus surgery. 3) Human eyelid movements and forces - evaluated for their feasibility in diagnosis and guidance of ptosis surgery. 4) Three-dimensional aspects of vision and oculomotility - a project to assess translational and rotational movements in an accurate quantitative fashion. 5) A temporal aspect of binocular vision -testing temporal resolution and contour orientation threshold at the fovea. 6) Etiology and diagnosis of retinal and cortical diseases - electrophysiological studies of local cortical properties and binocular interactions in amblyopia, and psychophysical studies in glaucoma. 7) Studies of the oculomoter system of alert primates - single neuron studies of plastic adaptation of the visual-vestibular system. 8) Experimental studies of adenoviral ocular infections - developing immunoenzyme diagnostic tests for adenovirus keratoconjunctivitis. 9) Tactile mobility aid evaluation - studying the feasibility of a system providing the blind with greater spatial resolution and localization capability.